Taming the Beast
by Luna Mayee
Summary: Beastboy wakes up after a strange dream starring the Beast and Whats it mean when the dreams are mainly centered around Raven? Strange things start happening. Does the teams encounter with Slade have anything to do with this? Is Raven the only one who can help. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

AN

Hey! So I decided to do another fanfic and I was going to make it a one-shot but once I got started it turned into a multi chapter story.I'm currently working on another multiple chapter story so stay tuned!

STORY STARTS HERE

It hurt really bad. He could feel the nails rip through his fingers, and his fangs ripping through his gums and the feral scream that seemed to shred through his throat. His head was pounding and his thoughts were churning in his head. He was losing control, fast. He looked out at his friends fearful faces as he heard the ripping of cloth. He darted up and let out a feral scream. He watched his friends dart into action with Robin heading towards him ready to pounce, Cyborg his cannon ready with a conflicting look, Starfire with her starbolts ready while trying to reason with him, and Raven in the back with her hands glowing black and her eyes fearful but her face otherwise expressionless. And then he lost his control and headed straight towards her. He couldn't stop his legs were were pumping faster and faster and he was screaming in his head to stop. For someone to stop him. He was just milliseconds from running into her she was rooted in place from fear. He reached out his claw.

Beast boy awoke with a start, sweaty with his heart pounding he looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand, it was 6:25am. Untangling himself from his sheets He took a deep breath and got up to go to the bathroom as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror his heart nearly fell out of his chest. The beast stared back at him, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. He blinked and shook his head. Beast boy stared back at him in the mirror as green and unhairy as ever. He took a moment to admire his reflection he had gotten taller the past couple months he was just as tall as Robin and a little bit taller than Raven. He had muscled up a little bit and looked like an athlete. He was no longer the small and Ropey kid everyone knew him as. His stomach growled as he realized how hungry he was time to go downstairs.

Raven looked out at the horizon from the roof. She was out there everyday at 6am on the dot. She had just finished her meditation at 6:30. It was an unusually short meditation but for some reason she was starving she got down from her lotus position and stretched she loved the mornings it was like she had the tower all to herself until 7am. Robin had ate at 6 and was working out by 6:15, cyborg was still charging, Starfire was still sleeping, and Beastboy... No one knew what he did or when he gets up, it varied. She happily walked down to the common room and stepped through the automatic doors. She jumped to find a stooped over changeling clad in nothing but his boxers rifling through the cabinet. She paused and stared. Beastboy noticing a presence in the room turned around and grinned.

"Mornin' Rae." He said staring at her.

Raven stared with wide eyes seemingly frozen in time.

'He's shirtless! Why is he shirtless?'

Raven stared at his toned stomach which had a six pack and that cute "V" which led into his...

"Rae?" Beastboy waved his had in front of her face with an amused look on his face.

"Huh" Raven said finally looking him in the face.

"You weren't checking me out were you?" He said chuckling.

Ravens face got red and she lightly slapped him on the arm.

"No." She quickly dodged around him to the stove where her kettle was waiting.

As she turned Beastboy caught her scent, vanilla, tea leaves, and incense. He breathed in deeply and turned around.

"Aw come on you know you dig me." Beastboy sidled up beside her so there arms were touching and smirked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Personal. Space." Raven said threw gritted teeth.

"Come on Rae..." Beastboy said backing away

"I'd think you would be happy you had some company in the morning. Your always alone."

"Why do you think I get up so early." Raven dead panned as she poured herself some tea.

Beastboy couldn't think of anything to say to that. He didn't have to, the Titans alarm broke the silence between them and Raven sighed as Robin burst threw the common room doors.

BOOYAH! Cyborg blasted a Sladebot into the side of a building before it managed to zap his head off. Cyborg looked around and blasted a stray to kingdom come before heading over to assist Starfire. They were in the run down part of town where a lot of the crimes in Jump City happened. Robin was surrounded by a group of robots as he kept landing kicks using his staff to fling him around. Beastboy fought off his remainder of robots and transformed out of his Ox form as he surveyed the area. He quickly found her she was about to swing a light pole at a group of robots like a baseball bat. Her eyes were glowing black as she lifted the pole and then a sharp cry of pain erupted from her as a robot attacked her from behind. The light pole fell with a loud crash along with Raven. Beastboy quickly jumped into action. Raven was already up and fending off her attacker as Beastboy started fighting the slade bots she was about to swing at. He transformed into a gorilla and smashed through them as they fell like dominos. Dust lifted off the ground as he flung the last slade boy to the ground. He transformed and quickly ran over to Raven who was healing the gash on her head from slamming her head on the pavement.

"You ok?" He said kneeling down.

"Besides the minor concussion? Super." Raven emitted sarcastically

She was joking but Beastboy could still see the hint of pain in her eyes. He turned around and did a mental headcount of the team. He did This every mission. He never really calmed down until he could physically see all his friends unharmed. He spotted Robin having a chat with the police and Cyborg and Starfire bent over a Sladebot. He walked over to see what they were looking at; it just looked like a hunk of beat up metal to him. He leaned over to get a closer look.

"What is it?" Beastboy directed his gaze to Cyborg.

"That's just it. I can't figure it out. Why did these Slade Bots attack? There was nothing here." Cyborg got up and looked around.

"Let us go Cyborg. There is nothing here." Starfire smiled sadly and flew over to Robin.

Raven surveyed the area and noticed nothing unusual.

'Why did they target this area? What were they doing before we got here?'

"Rae!" Raven was jerked out of her thoughts by an annoying green changeling.

"How's it goin'?" He smirked and casually rested his arm on her shoulder.

Raven cursed the fact he was taller than her and wriggled from under his arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you Beastboy? !" Raven stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Titans!" Everyone jumped at the sound of their leaders voice.

"We did good today. The police are investigating why the robots chose this target." He paused for a moment

"Pizza?"

"Alright!" A certain Cybernetic teen yelled already in the T-Car.

"What are we waiting for?!"

Robin smiled and climbed in the front seat. Raven, Starfire and Beastboy climbed in the back with Beastboy in the middle.

"Raven why did the-"

"Your jokes aren't funny." Raven dead panned.

"Aw come on you didn't even let me finish!" Beastboy whined.

"It's in everyone's best interest if you don't finish your jokes." Raven said smirking.

Beastboy crossed his arms and pouted, as the rest of the team laughed.

"Robin, why do you think the robots have done the attacking of this particular location?" A certain sweet alien asked.

"I don't know Star. We need to research all the things that are in that area. We need to see what kind of things would benefit Slade."

"Right now I just wanna eat!" Cyborg said happily pulling into the parking lot of the pizza place.

The five best friends got out of the T-Car and headed inside their favorite restaurant. It all seemed so surreal to Beastboy. They had done this so many times yet he felt like an outsider; like he shouldn't be there. It was a strange feeling and he figured it had something to do with the dream he had. Right now he was just going to enjoy an evening with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Yea! Chapter 2 is up! Sorry it took so long! I'm liking writing this story. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and favorite/follow I really appreciate it and it makes my day!

"NO WAY BB!" Cyborg yelled while pounding a game controller.

"There is no way your going to beat me!"

Beastboy just grunted in response and kept pounding on his own controller. Just then the game paused and blue letters spelling put 'CYBORG WINS' blinked on the screen.

"BOOYAH!" The cybernetic teen yelled, turning to high five his best friend, but as he looked Beastboy had a conflicting look on his face teetering between anger and fear.

"B? You alright man? It's just a game." Cyborg stared with wide eyes at his best friend. Beast boys face returned to normal and he gasped. He turned to look at Cyborg and then dashed out of the common room. Cyborg stared dumbfounded at the closed door arm still raised in the air.

'What's happening to me?!' Beastboy paced back and forth in his room, running his hands through his hair, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Beastboy?" Beastboy heard Ravens stoic voice.

"Are you ok? I'm sensing a lot of emotions from you."

Beastboy typed in his code and the door slid open. Raven cautiously stepped in.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know... Why do you care?"

Raven stared at him.

"I'm your friend. I care about your well being Beastboy." Raven furrowed her eyebrows

"So are you ok?"

"I'm just having- I mean weird things are happening...involving the Beast."

Ravens face immediately looked scared.

"Is he coming out?" She stared at him like he was a bomb.

"No, I mean maybe. I don't know."

"What happened?" Raven asked

"I had a dream where the beast was well, unleashed. When I woke up I could've swore I saw him in the mirror ... Then I got mad at Cy and, I can just tell." Beastboy stared at Raven now to see her reaction to his explanation.

"I should see one of your dreams. To see what the Beast does in them." Raven looked at him

"I'll come to your room tonight. To see your dreams."

"Raven..."

"No arguments Beastboy." Raven then turned around and walked out the door.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted while standing in front of the team.

They proceeded to claim their own set of Slade Bots.

Robin skillfully dodged fists and legs as he used his Bo Staff to propel himself to the group of robots. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon and flung discarded Slade bots to the still standing ones, creating a domino effect. Beastboy morphed into a Bull and plowed into the groups. Raven illuminated any object she could find with her black glow to fling at the Slade Bots. She was not about to do hand in hand combat. She was horrible at that. Starfire zoomed overhead shooting her group of Slade bots with her Star bolts and her eyes. The battle was over pretty quickly and soon the Team was left surveying the area.

Beastboy looked up from the last Slade bot he took down and sought out his team. He saw Robin in a corner trying to disassemble a Slade bot and Cyborg scanning the building. They were in an abandoned warehouse.

'How cliché.' Beastboy thought smiling.

He quickly located Raven rifling through an old cabinet turning his attention away from her he scanned the room for his green-eyed alien friend. He started to panic when he didn't see her right away. He started to call her name when he looked up and saw her hovering by a window and looking out. He breathed a sigh of relief and un-tensed his muscles.

"You ok?"

Beastboy jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to meet the worried face of a certain purple haired empath.

"Yeah...why do you ask."

"You just seem more tense after the fight then you do during it."

"I'm fine I just was a little worried when I couldn't find Star." Beastboy smiled lopsided.

"Hmmmm." Raven had a thoughtful look on her face as she turned away and headed over to Robin.

Beastboy stared after her.

'I love it when she gets that look in her eye...' Beastboys thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang.

Beastboy jumped as he looked over at Robin who had kicked a Slade bot across the room.

"I can't figure it out!" He stared angrily at the disassembled robot, as if hoping it would tell him the answer.

"Why are they targeting these areas!? Cyborg did you find anything?"

"I'll get the results from my scan in 24 hours Rob, that's all I can do for now.

Robin sighed.

"Thanks Cyborg I'll see you at the tower." Robin walked out the door and a minute later you could hear the whooshing of the R-cycle speeding down the road.

"Robin is feeling the confusion yes?" Starfire said with her wide innocent eyes.

"Yes Starfire." Raven droned

"Well I'm goin back to the tower ya'll." cyborg said walking to the door.

"I call shotguuun!" Beastboy yelled running ahead of Cyborg.

"I would also like a ride in your vehicle Cyborg. Starfire said smiling."

"Sure star." Cyborg said smiling as he turned to look at Raven.

"See you later Cyborg." Raven said, flying out the door and into the sky.

Beastboy walked down the hallway, his thoughts doing cartwheels in his head.

They had just got done eating a pizza. Raven hadn't said much during their meal. Not that she says much anyway. Lately he had started feeling something towards her. Yet he didn't know what it was.

He finally made it to his door and yawned.

'I'm so tired. That mission wore me out.'

He typed in his code and the door slid open. He collapsed on his bed and soon fell asleep.

He saw the purple hair fly through the air ahead of him. He could hear the shouts of his teammates as he kept running farther and farther. He didn't pay attention to what the words were. He only payed attention to the girl ahead of him. He saw the fear in her eyes as she looked back at him. He was angry, and the anger was driving him forward. She stopped all the sudden and turned around. He skidded to halt in front of her, the hunger evident in his eyes.

"Beastboy stop. This isn't you. I know your still in there. Listen to me Beastboy."

The girl reached out and tentatively touched his arm.

He roared and grabbed her throat.

Beastboys eyes shot open when he heard a strangled scream. He looked over and to his horror saw his hand grasped around Ravens throat. He released his hold and jumped back from the bed, as he watched her fall to the ground gasping.

"R-Raven what-" he stared at his hand and back at Raven.

She stood up, still breathing deeply. Her eyes wide.

"What's happening?" Beastboy breathed.

Raven sat down on the bed and looked over at him

"You were dreaming...and I sensed your emotions...so i Came in here and was just about to wake you up when you...grabbed me." She looked down at the floor.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"I-I was chasing...you. I was...the beast."

"Is that what all your nightmares are?" Raven stared deep into his eyes.

"Yes...I- I am so afraid of hurting you and now..."

"I'm ok Beastboy."

"NO YOUR NOT!" He stood up and stared down at her.

"I nearly strangled you!" He got quieter.

"I'm sorry." He stared at her now sadness clear in his emerald eyes.

"I forgive you Beastboy don't worry, I'll figure this out.

With that Raven got up and walked out the door.

"What's happening to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN

I'm sorry it's taking so long to update this story. When I didn't write fanfics I would get mad at authors who didn't update frequently and now I'm like 'wow I get it'. It takes a while because I have to type this on my phone in the notes and then copy and paste. I'm also having a little writers block. THANKYOU! To everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. I love hearing your comments. Ok I'm done now.

STORY STARTS HERE

Raven briskly walked down the hallway towards her room.

'What is going on with him? He's never been violent before. There has to be something in my books.'

She typed in her code to her room and walked over to her bookshelf scanning titles and skimming the words on the pages.

'Did a villain cast a spell on him? Do we face villains that are capable of that kind of magic?'

She slammed the book shut and sighed frustratingly. Over the years she had grown more fond of Beastboy. He had grown up a lot. After the whole battle with Trigon. He seemed to mature a lot more. Not to mention grow. A lot.

Raven stepped back from the bookshelf and stared into space.

'Now that I know what the nightmares are about I definitely don't want to see them.'

'I need to clear my head so I can help Beastboy. I need to meditate.'

Beastboy stood in the same spot he had been for the last 10 minutes.

"What's happening to me?"

He turned and collapsed on the bed.

"I can't believe I-I hope she's ok.

Ugh I can't sleep. I can't sleep. I CAN'T go through another nightmare."

"Hey B u ok? U look tired." Cyborg stared at Beastboy with worry in his eyes.

The Titans had gathered around there table for dinner and they were now talking about their day.

"Yeah I'm fine." The changeling avoided Ravens gaze but could feel her eyes on him.

"I'm going to go to my room. I think I have a lead on Slade." Robin got up and started to walk out when Starfire flew over to him.

"Please...let me help you." She smiled sweetly and Robin sighed

"Alright Star, come on."

Cyborg watched them leave and then turned to the remaining two Titans.

"Aright guys what's going on?"

Beastboy looked up in surprise

"Huh?"

"Your avoiding Raven like the plague. I've noticed it the whole time. Did you guys get in another fight?"

"No Cyborg we did not fight or argue." Raven stared hard at Beastboy.

"But we do need to talk." With that Raven got up and walked out the door.

Cyborg looked at the place where Raven was sitting and turned to Beastboy.

"Sorry B, but I'll let you sort this out yourself."

That being said Cyborg got up and left, leaving Beastboy sitting alone in the common room.

'This otta be fun.'

Beastboy got up and slowly made his way to Ravens room.

"This is a bad idea. I could hurt her again" beast boy jumped when a heard a voice behind him.

"Hurt who again Beastboy?" Robin asked with a stern questioning look in his eyes.

Beastboy faltered.

"Ummm no one I was just... Talking about... A movie.

"You said you would hurt her again." Robin stepped towards Beastboy.

"Where are you going? You already passed your room. Beastboy are you going to Ravens room?"

"No! I just need to use the bathroom."

"There's a bathroom right across from your room." Robin stared hard at him.

"I like the one down here at the end of the hall." Beastboy stared at Robin.

'Why is he questioning me?!'

"Are you done Robin?" Beastboy have him a hard look.

"Yeah. Sorry I was just-"

Robin got cut off as Beastboy spoke.

"So what are you doing down here Robin your rooms before mine." Beastboy smirked

"I-I was just going back."

Answered Robin less cocky now

"Right" Beastboy turned on his heel and stopped.

"Are you going to watch me walk away?"

Robin stared.

"No." With that Robin turned around and walked away.

Beastboy didn't turn around until he heard the click of Robins door.

Beastboy stood in front of Ravens door and knocked, waiting for the confrontation with the empath.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey...I know it's taking forever to write this... And I'm sorry. The last chapter had a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry but I don't know if I'll have time to edit it. I'm working on a new oneshot and multi chapter story so this has kinda been pushed to the side. Anywho thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! It really boosts my confidence and I enjoy hearing your feedback. I would like some tips for writing I'm still kinda new at this. ThAnks!

STORY STARTS HERE.

Beastboy knocked and listened to the beeps of Ravens passcode as the door slid open.

"Hey..." Beastboy started but was cut off.

"What was that about in the hallway? Did you and Robin have an argument?

"I- I don't know sometimes the Beast just takes over and I don't know what I'm saying or doing. It's like... I can't control it."

Raven looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"It almost sounds like the Beast is trying to take over your human side."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about, and now Robs all suspicious."

"What are you going to do about telling the team?" Raven stated grimly.

"I'm not going to tell them they'll freak out."

"I don't know Beastboy. Seems like a bad idea." Raven got up and started walking towards him.

"Raven I'm scared. What if the Beast comes out and I...can't get him back under control. What if I hurt someone?" Beastboy emerald eyes were full of sadness.

"That won't happen Beastboy."

"Thanks Rae. I'll...see you tommorow."

Goodnight Beastboy.

He was running again. The smell of blood was driving him forward. He could see his prey ahead of him. A young woman with light brown hair. He could sense her fear and it was intoxicating. He watched as she stumbled and finally fell and he bent over her preparing to strike.

Beastboy woke up gasping and clawing at an invisible object. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 6am. The rest of the Titans were already up.

As soon as he tried to sit up a searing pain shot through his head.

"Ahhh"

He sunk his head deeper in the pillow

"Great."

Raven sat at the kitchen table drumming her fingers against the granite, her cold tea sitting in front of her untouched.

"Raven are you the ok?" Starfire said staring at her with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah Star I'm just tired." Raven sighed and took a sip of tea slightly cringing.

"Well ok but if you wish to partake in the girl talk please feel free!" Starfire beamed and proceeded to the couch with Robin.

"Ya know Raven i can warm that up for ya." Cyborg pointed amusingly at Ravens tea cup.

"Thanks Cy but I'll just dump it out. I think I'm going to my room." Ravens teacup was then engulfed in dark energy as the cup levitated to the sink.

"Raven I know your worried about him but theirs no need for you to seclude yourself in your room." Cyborg said leaning on the table.

"What? I-" Ravens face turned red and she pulled her hood up.

"Hate to break it to ya Rave but it's pretty noticeable that your worried about B."

"Of course I'm worried he's my friend." Raven said logically

"Right." Cyborg smirked and turned back around.

Raven got up and phased through the floor.

She came out of the floor of her room and plopped on the bed rubbing her temples.

Beastboy was really worrying her and she was having trouble meditating.

She got in her lotus position and started chanting her usual phrase when she heard a 'BANG' coming from Beastboys room. Startled she jumped up and ran down the hall to the changelings room.

"Beastboy?!" She called frantically knocking on the door.

She heard a groan in response and she Phased through the door to find him lying on the ground.

"Beastboy?" She rushed over.

"I'm fine Raven. Just move I just had a nightmare and fell out of bed."

"Right." She replied sarcastically

Just then the Titans alarm rang.

This was really short and it took long to update. I'm sorry I'm having writers block. Does anyone have ideas for this story? I'm open for suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Huge thanks to Korin Dragoon and helpfulfred for ideas!

"Slade?" Raven asked walking in to the common room.

"No actually it's Adonis." Robin said checking the computer.

Raven groaned and crossed her arms.

"Let's take the T car." Robin said already walking to the garage.

"Man I hate Adonis!" Beastboy whined.

"He's just a runt in a suit. Although he can be rather annoying...and suggestive..." Cyborgs eyes narrowed as he looked at Raven.

"You know what now that I think about it, I hate Adonis he's a creep." Cyborg cringed and made his way to the T-Car the rest of the team following him.

They arrived at an old abandoned factory (Beastboy again thought of the cliché)

They went into the front door and started looking around, but found nothing.

"Man I swear of this is a false alarm I'm gonna be so mad! I already hate Adonis!" Beastboy said frowning.

Raven just sighed and cautiously peered around. Adonis made her feel like a thing to be played with and admired rather than a real person with feelings. Though she would never admit it Adonis really gave her the creeps and she sometimes had nightmares of him.

*BANG*

All the Titans looked up at the sound and started running up to the second floor. Where they found Adonis smashing through old machinery.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled immediately jumping into action.

Adonis laughed.

"You losers think you can take down Adonis?"

Adonis jumped in the air and landed a kick right to Robins face.

Starfire angrily shot starbolts out of her eyes and yelled.

"You dare hurt Boyfriend Robin!"

But all her Starbolts simply ricocheted off of his suit and flew in several directions.

She landed on the ground and ran over to Robin who was starting to get up.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon.

"BOOYAH!"

It threw Adonis back against the wall but his suit was left undamaged. He quickly got up and smiled.

"Nice try." He said smirking.

"Good lord what's that suit made of?" Cyborg grumbled.

Adonis looked over at Raven almost hungrily.

"Hey there cutie." He said stalking towards her.

"I don't think so!" Beastboy said changing into a rhino and knocking Adonis to the ground.

Adonis was quick to get up though he stood up before them.

"No one can out muscle Adonis!"

Raven just rolled her eyes and whispered her mantra under her breath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

A heavy conveyor belt started to glow and wrapped around Adonis making him squirm.

"Hey! What the"

While he was distracted Robin attempted to run over and try to disassemble his suit but Adonis was quick, he flung his arms out,one of the pieces flying and hitting Robin in the head where he sunk to the ground with a sickening thud.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed and ran over.

Cyborg charged at him firing his cannon but Adonis leaped through the air and grabbed Raven.

"Hey! AZARATH METRION ZIN-"

Adonis clapped his hand over her mouth and smirked. She tried wriggling from his grasp but he squeezed her against him tighter

"Mmmm" Raven whimpered.

Cyborg looked over at Beastboy and saw that he seemed to be struggling with himself. Cyborg knew what that meant he ran over and grabbed Beastboy shaking him.

"B come on snap out of it!" Cyborg was getting panicked and he looked to Starfire for help who was still leaning over the unconscious Robin.

Adonis laughed.

Cyborg made a move towards him but Adonis squeezed Raven again.

She let out another cry that was muffled by Adonis's hand.

"You come any closer and I'll kill her." Adonis said eyes narrowing.

Ravens eyes were filled with fear and she started struggling again.

Adonis purred

"Your feisty" she narrowed her eyes and tried kicking him but he just squeezed harder.

She let out a muffled scream and then she went unconscious.

That sent Beastboy over the edge he rolled on the ground in agony the Beast about to make an appearance.

Adonis paled and started sprinting to the roof. Robin came to right about then and looked over at Adonis's retreating form carrying a limp Raven he then looked over at Beastboy transforming into the Beast. Starfire seeing that Robin was awake, followed Adonis. Robin jumped up and ran to Beastboy but it was to late he turned into the Beast. He jumped up and ran up the stairs howling the whole way.

"Shit!" Robin and Cyborg both said chasing after him.

The scene they were met with on the roof shocked them.

The beast and Adonis were Locked in eye contact, Adonis pressing a knife against Ravens throat. They noticed she was conscious again but barely. Her eyes were filled with fear.

Starfire ran over to the boys.

"What are we to do!" She said panicked. They looked over in horror and watched the Beast pounce on Adonis which caused the knife to slide. Adonis dropped Raven and in his haste to get away kicked the knife making it land right in her stomach.

"TITANS GO!" Robin screamed

Starfire flew over to Raven and sank to her knees holding Ravens hand.

Raven was breathing in short gasps and staring up at Starfire.

"It will be alright friend." Starfire said her voice shaking.

Ravens eyes seemed to glass over as she stayed on the border of consciousness.

The Beast started clawing at Adonis's suit as it slowly have way and broke leaving Adonis exposed. Robin was fast to act and shot Beastboy with a tranquilizer gun, causing Beastboy to revert to his human form groaning.

Cyborg ran over and yanked Adonis out of his suit. He looked at Robin and grimaced Robin had a huge bruise on his temple and it looked like his arm was broken. The JCPD ran up just then and relieved the teens of the criminal.

Cyborg quickly ran over and knelt by Raven assessing her injuries. He gently scooped her up leaving the knife in her belly.

"Star take Beastboy home. I need to get Raven in the T Car." Cyborg quickly rushed Raven down the stairs of the factory and out the door to the T Car. He laid her down on the back seat surprisingly gentle for someone half metal. Robin was right behind him crouching on the floor of the backseat and holding on to her so she wouldn't fall. Cyborg hopped in the front and sped towards the tower at a speed far from legal. Raven just laid in the back the tears silently falling.

AN: I'm really bad at fight scenes. I went back and made a few changes to this so yeah. You already know that if you came from chapter 6. (If chapter 6 is out yet.) I will be updating soon!

~Luna


End file.
